The overall purpose of this project is to develop and analyze a comprehensive system for patient care analysis and quality review in a statewide comprehensive community mental health care system. This project will explore the feasibility of incorporating a wide range of care analysis and review needs into a single organizational structure. This model system will be designed to meet PSRO, Title XIX, medical audit, and other external requirements, as well as providing care analysis data on an internal basis for improving quality and appropriateness of care while controlling cost. Once the model is developed and explicated, it should have broad application in the more than 500 Federally funded comprehensive community mental health centers in the country.